Kagome Kagome
by Chocolatesan0501
Summary: Namanya Haruno Sakura, gadis kecil yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan yang berada di negara Jepang. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal saat Perang Dunia II sedang berlangsung. Kini dihadapi kejadian yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh otaknya. Seorang gadis kecil yang harus mengalami pengalaman 'tidak biasa'.
1. Prolog

Kagome Kagome

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Tragedy

* * *

Prolog

 _Di sebuah bangunan yang selamanya di bawah naungan_

 _Di ujung koridor tanpa kehidupan_

 _Adalah ruangan yang didalamnya_

 _Dihuni beberapa anak yang ditinggalkan_

 _Kami sudah menunggu lama_

 _Untuk kedatanganmu_

 _Kami sangat senang! Kami sangat senang!_

 _Ayo kita bermain, ya?_

 _Buat lingkaran, buat lingkaran,_

 _Supaya kau tak melarikan diri_

 _Buat lingkaran, buat lingkaran,_

 _Sepanjang malam, sebelum fajar,_

 _"Kagome, kagome,"_

 _"Siapa yang berdiri di belakangku sekarang?"_

* * *

 **Halo~**

 **Ini Author..**

 **Saya mau nyoba nulis fanfic serem**

 **Cerita tentang misteri lagu kagome kagome pake karakter dari Naruto**

 **Prolognya itu sebagian terjemahan lagu kagome kagome versi vocaloid**

 **Mungkin bakalan diselipin lanjutannya nanti di cerita**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome Kagome

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Horror, Tragedy

Rated: T

Story by Chocolatesan0501

Chapter 1

* * *

Jepang, 1940.

Tok.. tok… tok…

"Permisi."

Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan wanita yang tetap cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat perempuan di depannya yang tidak ia kenal. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Perempuan itu membalas senyumannya, "Saya ingin mengantarkan anak ini. Dia anak dari Haruno Kizashi dan Mebuki yang akan dititipkan di tempat ini," ucapnya sambil melirik gadis berusia sekitar lima tahun yang memegang erat tangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu ikut melirik anak kecil di depannya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kamu Sakura, ya?" tanyanya ramah. Gadis kecil di depannya hanya diam sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Jangan takut. Saya Tsunade, kamu bisa panggil saya Nenek Tsunade. Mulai sekarang nenek yang akan menjaga dan merawat kamu. Anggap saja nenek seperti keluargamu sendiri." Tsunade mengelus pucuk kepala gadis kecil yang bernama Sakura itu. Berusaha membuatnya percaya kepadanya.

"Tenang saja, nenek Tsunade orangnya baik sekali. Mulai hari ini kamu akan tinggal di sini bersamanya. Kamu juga akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru," ucap perempuan di sampingnya, berusaha membujuknya.

"Ayo, nenek kenalkan dengan keluarga barumu. Mereka pasti senang mendapatkan teman baru yang imut sepertimu," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesan ramah pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Ayo Sakura, tidak apa-apa," ucapnya lagi. Tsunade mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan, Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan perempuan di sampingnya. Lalu menyambut uluran tangan Tsunade. Tsunade menarik Sakura pelan agar ia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga Sakura," perempuan itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa, saya senang bisa menolong gadis kecil seperti Sakura," ucap Nenek Tsunade.

"Sakura, jangan nakal, ya? Jadilah gadis yang baik dan cerdas supaya bisa membanggakan semua orang," Sakura mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri, permisi," ucap perempuan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura berdua dengan Nenek Tsunade.

"Ayo Sakura, Kita bertemu dengan keluarga barumu yang lain," ucap Nenek Tsunade, ia membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dan membawanya ke sebuah ruangan.

"Anak-anak, harap tenang," Nenek Tsunade menepukkan kedua tangannya. Membuat anak-anak kecil itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Sakura dan Nenek Tsunade. Ruangan yang sebelumnya berisik dengan ocehan anak-anak kecil perlahan mulai senyap.

"Kita kedatangan keluarga baru. Sayang, mulai sekarang semua orang di sini adalah keluargamu. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Nenek Tsunade dengan ramah sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Sakura menatap mereka.

"A.. Aku, Aku Sakura. Senang bertemu kalian semua," ucap Sakura gugup. Hening sejenak. Sakura menatap mereka takut-takut. Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak itu tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang, Sakura," teriak mereka serentak sambil memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura terdiam sebentar karena terkejut. Kemudian ia merasa hatinya menghangat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan tertawa kecil. Keluarganya yang hilang dari kehidupannya, digantikan dengan keluarga yang anggotanya lebih banyak. Kesedihan mendalam akibat kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, perlahan terkikis meninggalkan sebuah kenangan menyedihkan yang akan tertutupi dengan kenangan yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Jerman, 1940.

Tap… tap…tap…

Suara langkah kaki menggema di lorong gedung. Seorang pria berpakaian rapi berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Di belakangnya dua orang berjas putih mengikutinya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu bercat abu-abu dan mengetuknya. Suara dari dalam pintu itu menyuruh mereka untuk masuk.

"Lapor komandan," ucap salah satu pria sambil memberi hormat pada seseorang yang duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Ya, ada apa?" ucap pria yang duduk dikursi tersebut.

"Kami ingin memberikan pengajuan," ucap pria itu lagi. Pria yang duduk di depannya mengerutkan kening.

"Kamu salah satu anggota eksekutif NAZI, kan?"

"Iya, komandan."

"Apa yang ingin kamu usulkan?"

"Kami dan para Ilmuwan ingin melakukan sebuah penelitian," pria itu melirik dua orang lainnya yang menggunakan jas putih.

"Penelitian? Penelitian apa?" komandan itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Penelitian tentang sebuah kekuatan Tuhan. Kekuatan yang mencangkup keabadian dan tak terkalahkan," ucap salah satu orang berjas putih, ilmuwan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya dengan suara yang agak meninggi. Amarah sedikit terlihat di kedua matanya.

"Kami ingin meneliti kekuatan Tuhan. Kami percaya bahwa kekuatan Tuhan yang mencangkup keabadian bisa menjadi milik manusia. Kami juga percaya bahwa Tuhan mematikan manusia dengan memencet sebuah 'tombol'. Menurut perkiraan kami, keabadian bisa jadi milik manusia dengan cara menghilangkan 'tombol' tersebut. Namun, 'tombol' itu belum ditemukan tempatnya. Kami dan ilmuwan yang lain ingin melakukan penelitian untuk mencari 'tombol keabadian' yang tersembunyi tersebut," ilmuwan yang lainnya menjelaskan tentang rencana mereka yang tidak masuk akal.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI? MENELITI KEKUATAN TUHAN? APA KALIAN GILA?" teriak komandan itu dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak. Menganggap mereka membuat sebuah lelucon yang sangat tidak penting di tengah-tengah perang yang diikuti sebagian besar negara di dunia.

"Kami serius, komandan. Kami yakin penelitian ini akan mendapatkan kesuksesan besar. Banyak peneliti-peneliti yang akan ikut serta dalam proyek ini. Kesuksesan penelitian ini akan menambah kekuatan negara kita," ucap anggota eksekutif NAZI itu meyakinkan.

Komandan itu memejamkan matanya untuk meredam emosinya yang sempat naik keubun-ubun. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Baiklah, saya akan bicara pada para atasan. Setelah itu saya akan memberikan konfirmasinya kepada kalian. Saya harap hasilnya tidak akan mengecewakan," ucap komandan.

"Baik, terima kasih, komandan," setelah memberi hormat, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

Jepang, akhir musim gugur, 1940

Sakura duduk di bangku taman. Di belakang tempat nenek Tsunade, ada taman bermain kecil. Saat waktu luang, anak-anak biasanya bermain di sana. Tapi cuaca hari ini cukup dingin, mereka lebih memilih bermain di dalam. Hanya ada Sakura di sana. Ia memainkan ayunan dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil memegang bahunya.

"Hei," Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap anak laki-laki yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Wajahnya cukup tampan dan menggemaskan dengan warna iris mata sehitam langit malam.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Hari ini cukup dingin, kenapa kau bermain di luar? Kau bisa sakit demam. Nenek Tsunade akan mengomelimu jika kau terkena demam akibat bermain di luar saat cuaca dingin seperti ini," ucap laki-laki itu. Mengomelinya dengan serentetan kalimat. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia berbicara.

Sakura terdiam. Kemudian tertawa lepas. Laki-laki itu menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon," laki-laki itu mendengus sebal.

"Kau menasihatiku untuk tidak berada di luar karena cuaca dingin. Lalu apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Sakura.

"A.. aku melihatmu yang duduk di sini sambil menatap langit, padahal cuaca dingin. Jadi aku pergi memberi tahumu untuk masuk. Aku sudah bilang pada Bibi Ayame. Jadi Nenek Tsunade tidak akan memarahiku," belanya. Mukanya terlihat sedikit merah.

"Oh, iya. Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu. Apa kau baru di sini?" Tanya Sakura sambil merapatkan jaketnya. Udara dingin di akhir musim gugur ini cukup menusuk.

Anak laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak, aku sudah di sini bersama kakakku sejak setahun yang lalu."

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa beberapa hari yang lalu kau sedang pergi?" Sakura bingung, semenjak dua minggu yang lalu ia datang ke tempat ini, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan anak laki-laki didepannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak pergi. Aku bahkan melihatmu saat pertama kali kau datang dua minggu yang lalu. Lagipula, anak-anak di tempat ini sangat banyak, memangnya kau bisa langsung menghapalnya satu-persatu," anak laki-laki itu terkekeh. Kemudian ia menatapku sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Sasuke," ia memperkenalkan dirinya. Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura."

"Aku tahu," ia tertawa. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ah, kau tadi bilang kalau kau punya kakak? Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Namanya Itachi, apa kau juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Kakakmu Itachi? Kakak Kandung?" pekik sakura dengan semangat.

"Iya, kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Aku mengenalnya, dia sangat baik dan ramah. Dia orang yang menyenangkan. Dia sering membantuku saat aku kesulitan. Dan sepertinya ia sangat pintar," ucap Sakura semangat.

"Ya, dia sangat pintar," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Jadi kau adik Itachi yang masih mengompol saat berumur lima tahun?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke terkejut dan kembali menatap Sakura cepat.

"Siapa yang bilang?" teriak Sasuke. Mukanya memerah.

"Itachi yang bilang."

"Dia berbohong!"

"Oh ya, sekarang berapa umurmu?"

"Eh, Hmm, enam tahun."

"Berarti satu tahun yang lalu kau masih mangompol. Hahaha."

"Tidak," Sasuke masih membantahnya, tapi mukanya yang putih sudah berubah menjadi sangat merah.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Jangan bermain di luar! Udara dingin, cepat masuk ke dalam!" teriak Nenek Tsunade dari pintu. Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Lihat, kau juga dimarahi Nenek Tsunade." Sakura tertawa lepas dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang mukanya sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Kau dan Itachi sangat menyebalkan!" teriak Sasuke membuat Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

* * *

 **Author:**

 **Yeeeaaaayy! 1k kata.. akhirnya bisa nyelesain chapter 1 :D  
**

 **Terima kasih para Reader yang sudah membaca ^_^**

 **Saran dan kritik?**


End file.
